Devinette: A qui appartiennent ces mains?
by Doryan
Summary: Nos amis sont rentrées à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, léger HP/PP au début.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Devinette: A qui appartient ces mains ?

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance.

**Note: **Alors là, j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plairent, en tout cas moi je m'éclate en l'écrivant, mais ça ne fera pas fuir pour autant les erreurs d'orthographes, je recherche d'ailleurs une béta...

**Résumer: **Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrées à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, léger HP/PP(au début) Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Prologue.**

**-oOo-**

_Pov Harry Potter_

Les hormones,… Je crois que je ne gère plus rien…Hermione et Ron se posent des questions et j'ai aucunement envie de leurs donner des réponses.

**-oo-**

Je suis allongé sur un lit baldaquin avec une majorité de couleur vert, il vient tout droit de mon imagination,… Oui, j'ai oublié de vous préciser, je suis dans la salle sur demande, celle-ci m'est souvent utile depuis la rentrée. J'ai une charmante compagnie contre moi, une nouvelle amie, très très chère à mon…euh… besoin, en effet, cette demoiselle à des idées qui me satisfait beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Pansy, belle et perverse, typiquement Serpentard, elle a vraiment tous les atouts pour m'attirer dans ses jeux interdits, je sais, je sais… Ce n'est pas vraiment Griffondor, mais dois-je vous rappelez ma première année et les doutes du choixpeau magique sur ma maison?

On se côtois depuis la fin de la guerre, la matant ouvertement, elle n'a pas hésitée à me répondre de la même manière à l'étonnement des autres, je ne suis pas discret, mater ses fesses en souriant, ça ne peut que laisser des doutes sur mes intentions… Ah oui j'oublie! Au passage, j'ai viré Ginny avec ses langoureux sentiments tout mielleux et j'en passe,… trop fatigante, mon cœur reste statique en sa présence.

Bon maintenant que je vous ai plus ou moins expliqué ma situation, je dois m'occuper de mon cas, je dois réussir à m'extraire de cette camarade de jeux, je vais y aller doucement, elle s'est endormie, « baise » à multiple position avec de jolie jouet, l'on peut être épuisés? Je sors discrètement du lit et me dirige vers ma tour, je n'ai pas envie d'éveiller des doutes, si on me retrouve pas dans mon lit le matin, j'aurais surement droit à un interrogatoire de mes chers amis.

Je suis enfin arrivée dans mon lit, j'avoue : il ne m'a pas manqué, m'ayant mit en pyjama, je m'allonge pour la deuxième fois de cette nuit et m'endors rapidement, mes cauchemars contrôlés par potion, aucun rêve ne me traverse l'esprit.

**-oo-**

_Fin pov HP._

Le lendemain matin.

« HARRY! Debout ! » Ron secoue son meilleur ami, pour le réveiller.

« Ouai.. ouai…Ron descend de mon pieu ! »

« Ok, moi je rejoins Hermione, traine pas si tu veux déjeuner. » Le roux ce dégage du lit et sort du dortoir.

Deux minutes plus tard, avec de gros éffort, Harry se lève et part directement dans la salle de bain, une obligation après une nuit pareille… Direction la grande salle, les Griffondors sont déjà tous attablés, il s'installe à côté d'Hermione, lui remettant un bonjour d'un signe de la tête.

« On a deux heures de cours de métamorphose après, vous avez fait vos devoirs?? Interroge la brune. »

« Merde! Je l'ai laissé à la tour! J'arrive je vais le chercher. » Harry se lève à nouveau sans avoir touché à son repas et se précipite vers la tour.

« Ok », répondent les deux autres en cœur.

Le sauveur court dans les couloirs sans ce préoccuper des gens qui le dévisage, en tournant il percute une personne au passage, et atterrit sur ses fesses.

« Désolé, je t'ai…Merde pourquoi je tombe sur toi ! » Il se remet sur ses jambes, pour ne pas paraitre plus ridicule devant le poteau vivant.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter! » Drago frotte ses vêtements, histoire de rejeter des poussières imaginaires qui se sont accrochées suite à sa cohésion.

« Va te faire foutre Malefoy! De toute façon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Hurle Harry pour bien ce faire entendre du blond tandis qu'il se dirige vers la tour.

Drago le regarde partir et murmure à son attention. « en effet, ce soir tu seras bien occupé. » Avec un sourire cynique, il rejoint ses amis dans la grande salle.

**-oo-**

**Flash.**

Pov Pansy.

« Mince! Je suis encore dans cette salle, ce *** ne sait pas me réveiller! Je me prépare pour sortir quand j'entend une voix à la porte derrière moi.

« Toujours aussi charmante Pansy chérie!

Je sursaute et me retourne. Devant moi se trouve Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, il me regarde d'un air provocateur, je vois aussi dans son regard qu'il est déjà au courant pour mes petites soirées avec Potter et que je vais le sentir passer. Je reprend vite mon masque de sang pure, je suis une Parkinson tout de même et lui souris malicieusement.

« Oh non, ma belle! Ne te cache pas sous cette... **grimace**.

Merde.

« Tu veux quoi? Je commence à perdre patience. Mais bon c'est mon meilleur ami et surtout s'est le prince des serpentard, le mieux est de garder mon calme.

« Des explications, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ma fiancée se retrouve dans le lit du balafré tous les soirs? Draco se rapproche et s'installe sur le lit en m'invitant d'un signe de la main à m'assoir à côté de lui.

« Draco, on n'a pas le temps...

« Tu as raison, c'est pourquoi je te demande de ne pas trainer, ton histoire m'intéresse plus que tu ne le penses. Un sourire énigmatique s'affiche sur son visage, ce qui me rassure encore moins.

« Je vois que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix... L'amitié que je venais de construire à la rentrée avec le héro national a débordé le jour où il a découvert mon penchant pour sa meilleure amie. J'ai pensé un moment qu'il allait réellement se foutre de moi, mais pas du tout, il m'a ouvert les yeux et on a conclut un marché. Il m'aide à conquérir Hermione et je lui remonte le morale à ma manière. Voilà en gros.

Mon fiancé reste silencieux un moment avant de me donner son avis.

« Il est accro?

« Je ne comprend pas.

« Il est dépendant de vos soirées?

« Non, je ne pense pas, mais il l'est apprécit énormément. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

« J'aimerai te proposer un petit jeu ma cher Pansy, qui ne fera pas de mal à ton petit **chouchou. **Potter est hétéro, il me semble?

Il réussit à attiser ma curiosité et je m'empresse de hocher positif.

« Bien, on vérifie ça ce soir, car je serai de la partie.

« QUOI!?

« Rassure toi, il acceptera... Je reste interdite en entendant son idée, mais à mon insu je sens mes lèvres s'étirer d'un air conspiratrice. Ils nous fallu encore trente minutes avant de sortir de la Salle sur demande pour retourner dans notre maison et récupérer nos affaires pour le cour de Métamorphose.

**-oo-**

Pov HP

La journée se passe lentement, de mon avis bien sur! Pour patienter, je grave sur le bureau à l'aide de ma plume les minutes qui passe.(Ndla: Comme en prison ^^) Je vous l'accorde ça n'améliore pas réellement la situation. Le pire c'est en Botanique pas moyen de trouver une occupation, nous devons observer l'évolution de notre plante Hexinote. Celle-ci vie 48 heures et on l'utilise le plus souvent pour certaines potions en médicomagie.

C'est enfin l'heure du souper, je suis de loin mes deux amis qui se dispute encore. Irrécupérable ces deux là, d'ailleurs c'est Pansy qui sera contente. Tête baissé, j'essaye de me vider l'esprit de pensées malsaines. J'y arrive facilement depuis que ce bon vieux Bubus(Albus) m'a forcé à reprendre les cours d'occlumencie avec Snape. Un point positif pour le vieux et peut-être le seul...

Je me suis même pas rendus compte que j'étais déjà à la table des Griffondors et que je portais une tartine de confiture à mes lèvres.

« Harry tu m'entends? HARRY!

Je dégage sa main qui passe devant moi qui je le suppose est là pour me réveiller,... mais j'avoue avoir un doute. Je proteste un mal de tête et m'en vais sous les regards mécontents.

En arrivant dans ma salle commune, je me dirige prestement vers mon dortoir et prépare ma cape d'invisibilité. Ma carte me sert plus à rien, je connais par-coeur le circuit de surveillance des professeurs et de Rusard, qui ne se casse vraiment pas la tête, en 6 ans il ne l'a pas changé. En même temps, c'est tout bénef' pour moi, j'ai ma deuxième main de libre! Je regarde l'heure et je remarque qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.

« Le plaisir avant tout!

Je me lève et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que je suis au moins présentable. Enfilant ma cape pour passer discrètement devant les gens qui ce trouvent dans la pièce commune des Griffons. Quand le tableau ce referme sur moi, je tombe nez à nez sur mes deux meilleurs amis qui ne peuvent me voir. Deux minutes plus tard, j'actionne la clinche de la porte de la salle sur demande. Priant à nouveau qu'elle soit là pour l'aider à ce sentir vivre. J'ai besoin de ça.

**-oo-**

**Fin du Prologue.**

**Si ça vous à plus, je mettrais très prochainement le chapitre suivant**

**et je remercie les personnes qui me commenterons mon prologue que ça soit positif ou que ça soit des conseils pour m'améliorer.**

**Bisou et à très bientôt.**

**Doryan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Devinette: A qui appartient ces mains ?

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance.

**Note: **Alors là, j'espère vraiment que ceci va vous plaire, en tout cas moi je m'éclate en l'écrivant, mais ça ne fera pas fuir pour autant les quelques erreurs d'orthographes, vive ma béta « Ouphen » et un grand merci à elle qui à beaucoup de courage…

**Résumer: **Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrée à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagniede Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, léger HP/PP(au début) Slash.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**Tu rigoles j'espère?**

Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement en la voyant installée de tout son long sur le grand lit en baldaquin. Elle porte une jolie nuisette en soie vert foncé et lit un livre.

« Alors ma belle, on m'attend? Je questionne moqueusement la Serpentard.

Elle laisse son bouquin sur le côté et m'invite à la rejoindre, gardant ma question en suspend. Je ne me fais pas prier ayant hate qu'elle me propose une nouvelle activité. Je m'assieds sur le lit qui contient un drap de la même matière que sa robe et de couleur identique. Ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Elle me tend ses lèvres et je lui dépose un baisé léger sur ses petites coquines affamées.

« Harry?

« Oui?

« Avant j'aimerai te proposer un petit défie, est ce que ça te tente?

Elle me propose tout ceci avec tellement d'innocence que j'ai eu un petit doute, mais vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas cette épreuve qui risque de me faire peur. Je suis pas un griffondor pour rien... Mouai, bon je sais aussi que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à foncer tête baissé.

« Pourquoi pas! On vie qu'une fois après tout...

Bizarrement en regardant l'air excité de la brune, je me dis que j'aurais du réfléchir un peu plus. Ces yeux là, ne m'inspire plus aucune confiance.

« Bien, j'ai invité quelqu'un à notre petit jeu.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette folle??

« PARDON?!

« Rassure toi, ce n'est ni de ta maison et ni de Poufsouffle.

Je reste un moment silencieux analysant la situation.

« Ca va alors... Ca peut être intéressent. Quel est le but du pari et où est cette charmante personne?

Au début, j'ai de plus en plus mal, me disant qu'elle a peut-être gâché en modifiant notre pacte, mais là j'avoue être de plus en plus enthousiaste et je suis impatient de voir ce qui en découle.

Elle s'assied plus confortablement et commence à me raconter l'enjeu. Si je comprend bien, Pansy espère que je laisse une parfaite inconnue me toucher en ayant les yeux bandés et j'ai seulement deux semaines pour deviner qui elle est. Bin, qu'attendons nous!? Tien, à ma réponse plus que satisfaisante, notre petite Serpentard m'a sauté au cou en m'embrassant langoureusement, c'est bon signe pour moi ça, non? Après ce léchage assez gluant(Qui a dit "Beurk"? :p), Elle m'a présentée une jolie chose qui va lui permettre ma totale soumission. Menottes _magique_ bien sur, on les met aux poignets comme dans le monde moldu, mais celle-ci n'ont pas besoin d'être bloquées par un coin de lit. Les poignets se paralysent d'eux-mêmes.

Après que tout soit installés, Pansy me passe un bandeau noir sur les yeux et vérifie à ce que je ne vois rien.

Je suis maintenant au centre du lit, assied les jambes croisés. Je me sens amputé sans mes yeux et j'angoisse un moment, mais très vite remplacé par la curiosité quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et ce fermer. Le silence persiste dans la pièce ça accentue ma curiosité et mon anxiété maintenant, alors je sens le lit s'affaiser à un endroit.

Un léger souffle sur mon oreille me fait frissonner. Ca commence…

« Je commence. Me dit une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Pansy.

Je sens des doigts en dessous de mon menton qui m'oblige à tourner la tête, je la laisse faire et accepte son baisé doux et chaud, ça goute le chocolat fondant, un vrai délice. Quand c'est fini, je sens une autre main me déplacer le menton dans le sens opposé de la brune pour un baisé plus passionné, tout aussi chaud avec un goût de vanille. Cette fille embrasse vraiment bien, j'en redemanderai presque. Tandis que ma _belle_, bin oui je fais confiance à Pansy pour son choix, donc je reprends, ma belle inconnue continue ses baisés dans le creux de mon cou, je sens une fine main caresser mon torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. j'ai d'ailleurs de plus en plus chaud moi.

Je réagis plus aux caresses de mes deux compagnes qui se font entreprenante, tandis que Pansy continue, l'autre commence à enlever le peu de vêtement qu'il me reste. Quand mon membre sensible est enfin libéré, un gémissement m'échappe. Je vais paraître précoce pour ma nouvelle compagne à cette allure là. En parlant de celle-ci, cette jeune demoiselle n'a vraiment pas perdu son temps, elle commence déjà des mouvements de va et vient sur ma verge dur d'excitation.

L'inconnue fait exprès de ralentir souvent le rythme et j'ai souvent l'envie d'exiger de détacher mes mains pour pouvoir déposer au moins l'une d'entre elle sur l'agitation de mon bas ventre pour accentuer la pression et l'accélération. Alors que je me sens venir, l'inconnue me lâche et se déplace. Je n'ai le temps de protester que le mouvement d'échange entre mes deux comparses m'interpelle et qu'une bouche chaude remplace déjà la main de l'inconnue, ma traitresse de bouche confirme l'état dans lequel je me trouve en cette instant. Tandis que je touche bientôt la jouissante, une langue mutine se loge dans mon cou à un endroit très sensible et me prodigue des caresses douces et sensuelles à damner un Saint.

Pour aujourd'hui, pas de baise, mais je touche quand même à la jouissance et je ne suis pas déçu. Par contre je veux connaître l'identité de cette demoiselle. Je _trouverai _!

Exténué, pour cette fois-ci, je m'endors dans la salle sur demande.

Fin pov Harry.

Pansy et Drago rejoignent leur salle commune. Le prince s'installe sur le fauteuil qui lui est désigné depuis sa Quatrième année, quand son rôle de chef dans sa maison lui à été destiné. Pansy se pose sur le dossier de celui-ci.

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait... Enfin c'est positif pour toi ça!

« En effet. Un fin sourire de satisfaction apparaît sur les lèvres du blond. _D'ailleurs je vais commencer à avoir du mal à accepter que cette fille continue à le toucher, et encore plus à ne pas le prendre la prochaine fois, grrrr._

« Merde... Il avait un truc à me dire... Bon tanpis il m'en parlera ce soir. Dit-elle en baillant.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner (Ndla: c'est le matin, je suis Belge.).

Pov Harry.

« Tu me dégoutes Ronald, j'en n'ai assez de toi!

Hermione éjecte le roux du fauteuil d'un coup de pied dans le tibia et se relève pour finir par recupérer ses affaires.

« Mais, mais mon sucre d'orge... supplie presque à genou le jeune Weasley en essayant de lui attraper la main, pensant à une plaisanterie de son amour.

« ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER AINSI!!! Elle reprend plus calmement. Je pense sérieusement Ron que nous devons vraiment faire une pause entre nous, j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur mes sentiments.

Le roux pince l'arête de son nez pour montrer très clairement son agacement et répond d'une voix cassante.

« Bien Hermione. Tu as raison, mais moi je demande pas une pause, je préfère qu'on arrête!

Ron est maintenant debout et la regarde avec colère.

Hermione voyant la rage contenu de son ex petit copain hoche faiblement et se dirige vers son dortoir sans en rajouter. Ron se jette dans le canapé rouge, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer.

Tout deux espérant que Harry arrive vite et calme le problème.

**-o-**

Le matin même, Harry se précipite vers la tour des Griffondors pour se changer, il ne pense pas retrouver son meilleur ami avachi dans un des canapés de la salle des rouge et or.

« He bien vieux, t'es encore là! Harry le secoue un petit peu.

Seulement après un quart d'heure, il peut entendre un grognement de mécontentement. Ron se redresse et s'étira comme un chat. Contrairement au brun, la nuit n'a pas du être joyeuse les courbatures seront surement à prévoir.

« Pourquoi tu dors ici?

« Je me suis prit la tête avec Mione' et on a rompu! mais.. qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Je suis vraiment un idiot, hein Ry'?

« Ouaip.

« He!

« Laisse moi terminer, on peut pas changer ton cerveau d'idiot, mais on peut te rendre la vie plus facile en allant manger peut-être? Tant pis pour le cour, on n'est de toute façon pas à l'heure.

Demande avec innocence le brun connaissant assez bien son ami pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Un sourire éclaire son visage. _Bingo._ _C'est trop facile._

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend?

Pov Harry.

J'ai pas trouvé mieux comme ami, enfin au moins, il me fait passer le temps quand je m'ennuie.

Devant le tableau des cuisines de Poudlard, je chatouille la poire pour qu'elle me laisse entrer. Pendant que nous mangeons un petit déjeuner copieux, Ron n'arrête pas de parler et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles, mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers l'étrangère de ma nuit et mes nuits futures! je l'imagine le contraire de Pansy, blonde au yeux bleus et le visage fin, mais je dois me résigner à par Luna de Serdaigle ou certains garçons, peu de filles correspondent.

Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte d'être ce soir!

« Tu m'écoutes !?

« Mais oui t'inquiète ça ira avec Mion'! Je réponds sans réfléchir.

« Mouai, mais quand même...

Et voilà, il repart dans son blabla individuel, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Bon aller coupons court à son dialogue. « On y va Ron! Passons voir Pompom pour justifier notre absence, on a assez mangé pour être malade...

« Tu trouves?

« T'es exaspérant! aller viens! J'attrape mon futur ex meilleur ami par la manche pour le sortir de là.

« Excuse moi, si la nourriture me remonte le morale! Rétorque mon ami d'une voix cinglante

Pendant que moi je ris en le pressant encore plus.

**-oo-**

**Fin du Chapitre 1.**

**J'espère toujours qu'il vous plaît et encore merci pour les review!.**

**Bisou et à très bientôt.**

**Doryan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance.

**Note: **Et voilà le chapitre 2, j'ai eu un peu du mal à le faire, mais tout est là! Merci pour vos review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et j'espère en avoir plein d'autres :). Encore un grand merci à ma béta "Ouphen", qui me soutien et me corrige.

**Résumer: **Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrée à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagniede Pansy Parkinson, perverse, elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, léger HP/PP(au début) Slash et maintenant HG/PP et SS/??.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes passez votre chemin.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**-oOo-**

_Pov Harry Potter_

En pénétrant dans les cachots.

Je tirais toujours Ron derrière moi qui mangeait encore... Rectification, qui bouffait encore ce qui lui restait de ce matin dans les poches en râlant. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si il a oublié un bonbon gerbe (Création de Fred et George). En bref, Pompom ne lui a pas donnée de justificatif pour l'absence de ce matin et on avait pas le temps de passer au dortoir, on ne pouvait se le permettre.

Je lâche son bras, qu'il récupère avec soulagement vu le soupir qui sortait de sa bouche.(plus facile de manger avec deux mains) On était enfin arrivé devant la porte en bois du local de potion que je frappa. J'attendis un moment avant de recommencer. Vu le temps que ça met pour nous ouvrir... Bizarre toujours pas de réponse... C'est pas dans ses habitudes, il prévient quand on n'a pas en cours généralement.

« Tu es sûr qu'on a Potion? Me questionne Ron, l'espoir revenu et inscrit sur son visage.

« Il me semble, mais maintenant je commence à douter...

Cette situation commençait à m'amuser moi aussi.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

« On va faire un tour, en attendant le prochain cour?

« OK!!

Il est motivé lui, bon, je le suis peut-être aussi un peu, un peu beaucoup même... En allant au parc, on aura des chances de tomber sur Hermione, intéressent!

En chemin, nous rencontrons un groupe de Serpentard, Pansy en fait partie. Qui a dit que le monde était petit? J'abandonne Ron et fais signe à Pansy qui m'a aussi remarqué. On s'abrite dans une classe vide. Pansy s'installe directement sur le bureau du prof et me regarde m'assoir sur une chaise en face d'elle, me donnant silencieusement son consentement pour commencer.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi...

« C'est en rapport avec Hermione?

« Oui...

« Tu hésites, tu as peur que notre arrangement ne tienne plus?

« Oui... Je n'arrivais pas faire des phrases plus construites.

« Rassure toi! Tant que je sors pas avec elle, on peut encore profiter et puis tu as encore notre invité qui ne compte pas te lâcher. Elle me sourit gentiment, enfin aussi gentiment qu'un Serpentard peut le faire et me prend dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai et d'ailleurs, je me demande qui sait, tu ne serais pas par hasard?

Elle me donne une tape derrière la tête et retourne sur le bureau.

« Idiot, aller arrête de me faire attendre!

« D'accord, J'ai appris ce matin que c'était fini pour notre petit groupe fétiche et que tu devrais te mettre en chasse pas plus tard que maintenant!

* * *

Elle saute sur ses pied, me dit à ce soir et m'embrasse sur la joue en sortant de la classe à toute vitesse. Je m'attendais pas du tout à une réaction pareil et avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi on avait pas eu court de Potion. pff. Je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Ron avant qu'il me fasse une dépression seul...

_Fin Pov Harry._

**oOo**

_POV Hermione._

Mince, la bibliothèque est fermé, j'aurais du suivre ma deuxième idée, le parc est magnifique... Et puis pourquoi c'est fermé, après Snape maintenant ça, je suis maudite. j'exagère peut-être... De toute manière j'ai encore le temps!

Je me dirigeais vers le parc quand, on me percuta et que mes fesses atterrissent douloureusement sur le sol de pierre.

« Outch! Là ce n'est pas ma voie, je relève la tête pour regarder qui c'est, et là, re mince c'est Parkinson je vais le sentir passer.

« Mais qu'elle est l'abru... Oh c'est toi Hermione! Je suis désolée, je voulais bosser un peu à la bibliothèque et je ne t'ai pas vue!

Elle se lève précipitamment et me tend sa main pour m'aider, mais je ne peux que la fixer bêtement tellement je suis surprise. Avec Harry, je l'ai déjà vu être aimable, mais avec moi son language est rarement _polie._

Je crois qu'elle en à marre d'attendre, la brune me prend la main et m'attire, comme j'étais pas préparé par son geste, je la percute et me retrouve dans ses bras.

« Oh.. euh.. Excuse moi!

Je me retire de ses bras sans brusquer mon mouvement en notant que sa peau était incroyablement douce.

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu reviens de la bibliothèque, elle est ouverte? Pansy a dù remarqué que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec son comportement, mais elle m'en dit rien.

« Non, fermé malheureusement, j'aurais voulu travailler sur un devoir de potion...

« Oh! Si ta besoin d'aide je peux t'aider, si tu veux!

« Où est le piège? Je me sens de moins en moins rassuré par cette approche rapide.

« Tu m'aideras en sortilège en échange?

Elle me sourit. Les Serpentard sont tous pareils, mais en même temps ça m'arrange.

« Pourquoi pas.

Et je lui souris moi aussi avant qu'on prenne la direction opposé de la bibliothèque pour une salle vide ou on pourra bosser tranquillement et j'espère comprendre ce qui pousse Harry à entretenir une amitié avec elle.

_Fin Pov Hermione et début du Pov de Pansy._

YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! Je suis trop forte! Le hasard fait trop bien les choses.

_Fin du Pov de Pansy._

**oOo**

_Pov Draco._

Quel journée de merde! Pratiquement toute la journée, j'ai eu cours avec les Poufsouffles et le pire de tout, le cours de mon parrain à été annulé et on ne sait même pas pourquoi! Moi, ça m'énerve! C'était le seul moment ou j'aurais pus narguer Potter.

Bon, elle ne va pas se terminer mal au moins!

Je me dirige tranquillement vers le cours de soin au créature, ma dernière heure de la journée qui va me sembler très longue.

**oOo**

Tien, j'y pense ce soir, je serais seul avec Potty chéri, ma charmante fiancée a d'autres projets, elle viendra juste mettre en place l'objet de tout mes désirs en situation. Après le diner, je retournais illico presto avec toute l'élégance d'un Malfoy dans ma chambre pour un bon petit bain. Chose faite, je me mis en tenu (constitution: Pyjama de soie en-dessous de ma cape). Vive ma condition de prefet en chef! Aucun risque de se faire prendre.

Quand je suis arrivé devant mon local préféré, _préféré_ depuis deux jours pour tout dire, Pansy m'avait déjà donné le signal. Elle m'avait dis ce matin que le signal pour que je puisse rentrer serai un foulard rouge sur la poigné, rien de plus flagrant, mais passons je pénétra dans les lieux.

La première chose que mes yeux croisèrent c'était mon petit homme en tenu d'adam avec trique d'enfer et ça panoplie de soumis, la deuxième fut de l'alimentation, du chocolat fondant qui n'attendait qu'à être versé.

Je pris mon matériel de torture et m'installait sur le lit avec le tout, je vis ma victime tourner la tête vers moi par réflexe et lui caressa la joue pour le mettre en confiance. Le geste parut le rassurer.

« Embras... exigea celui-ci, mais ma patience avait déjà trop durée.

Il a le goût de la pomme, je l'avais remarqué hier, mais maintenant que nous sommes seul c'est encore meilleur. On se dévora littéralement les lèvres, ne voulant pas rompre le contact, mes mains ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives, une tenait son cou et l'autre caressait son torse. Je le sentis gémir sous mes attentions ce qui me fit sourir.

Quand on rompit notre baisé, je le coucha sur le ventre, mais le voir ainsi me donnait l'envie de le prendre, là et d'arrêter ce jeu. Je pris le pinceau qui ce trouvais dans la casserole de chocolat fondant et commença à l'appliquer sur son corps. Surpris au début, la chaleur du chocolat devait lui monté au joue de ce que je pouvais voir, assis sur ses fesses, gardant le dessou de mes vêtements pour qu'il ne sent rien de mon érection et qu'il apprend le tout par la même occasion.

« Tu es à Serpentard?

je m'attendais pas à sa question, mais lui répondis malgré tout.

La matière lui couvrait l'entièreté du dos et des fesses, à l'aide de mon doigt, je commençais lui écrire sur le dos le mot "oui".

« Tant mieux!

Je lui renota "?".

« Pourquoi? he bien... sur les deux maisons qu'il me restait, Serpentard était la mieux placé, j'ai quelques mauvais souvenirs avec les filles de Serdaigle, _Cho chang_.

Sa voix était régulièrement coupée par des gémissements, pendant qu'il parlait je léchais goulument une partie du chocolat qui coulait de ses épaules.

Plus je descendais, plus il s'agitait. Je pris en charge de le retourner en le touchant que de mes mains et enduisit le reste de son corps en particulier le "petit Harry" qui était droit comme un pivot. Je fit couler le reste du chocolat chaud dessus, ce qui le fit crier, je n'aurais pas voulu être à ça place pour cette partie là car le temps qu'il fait travailler ses corde vocal, je repris mon désert qui coulait sur sa verge. La douleur fut vite remplacée.

« Hmm... oui... plus vite...

Patience mon lion, les festivités ne font que commencer.

Ce soir, non plus, on aura pas passé l'acte, mais le plaisir restait à l'appel et même très très présent. Je ferme la porte et le laisse à ses rêves pour rejoindre les miens.

**oOo**

Appartement privée de Severus Snape.

Le matin.

« J'ai cours...hmmm... Amour, laisse moi y aller... ahhh... oui, là.. bon d'accord ta gagnEEEE!!

Severus ne put sortir de ses quartiers que le lendemain.

**oOo**

**Désolé, elle est pas longue la scène, mais je me ratrapperais au prochain chapitre, il sera moin plat... Au sinon qui est le namoureux de Severus?**

**En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous plaît malgré tout.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Bisou à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Doryan.**

Ps: Pour ceux qui aime les couples insolites, je vais mettre un Two shot, Firenze/Harry la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance.

**Note: **Piouff, voilà le chapitre 3, je peux vous dire que d'hors et déjà qu'il y aura 9 chapitres, le prologue compris. Encore un grand merci à ma béta "Ouphen", qui me soutien et me corrige. (Désolé si j'ai espacé mes publications, mais j'ai des examens en janvier et je voulais prendre un peu d'avance sur les chapitres)

**Résumer: **Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrée à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagniede Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, léger HP/PP(au début) Slash et maintenant HG/PP et SS/?.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et très bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**-oOo-**

_Pov Severus._

Je suis allongé sur mon divan les bras derrière ma tête pour me mettre à l'aise, j'ai enfilé une chemise branche et un jeans noir pour la journée. Il y a rien de mieux que le samedi ou peut-être une potion. Ca me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore commencé les corrections de ces imbéciles ...

« Je t'ai connu plus bosseur Sev!

Me dit une voix à la porte de mes appartements que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

« Et bien aujourd'hui fera exception à la règle. Tu en as mit du temps?

Je m'assis et laisse mon invité s'installé à califourchon sur moi. On s'enlace avec possessivités.

« Nymph' m'a retenu, elle a du mal depuis notre rupture...

Je grogne pour la forme, mais quand je ressentis sa tristesse, ma prise sur lui ce fit plus forte de manière à le réconforter. Je ne peux l'aider en parole, les habitudes son bien trop tenace et les mots "stupide Griffondor" on souvent tendance à passer les barrières de mes lèvres.

Pendant notre étreinte, il posait des baisés dans mon cou ce que j'appréciais énormément.

**oOo**

_Pov Harry Potter_

Je suis installé à la table des Griffondors pour déjeuner (matin), je sens qu'on tire à une de mes manches et me retourne.

« Slut Ry! Tu as l'air dans le gaz...

« Ouai, désolé, j'ai eu une nuit agité.

Elle parait si heureuse, la rupture avec Ron ne devait vraiment pas être si terrible que ça, tant mieux! Tien je suis étonné, elle ne me questionne même pas sur ma réponse et ce prépare une assiette à la place.

Après une nuit pareille, j'ai une bonne mâtiné tranquille, le rêve!

« Maintenant que j'y pense, Pans' m'a dit de te prévenir que aujourd'hui "la salle sur demande serait vide" je n'ai pas trop compris...

Et m****! Ca m'apprendra à parler trop vite.

« Oui c'est surement pour me dire que je pouvais l'utiliser pour étudier sans être dérangé. Vive le beau mensonge, en même temps je me vois mal lui dire "Ah m****! Et moi qui voulais me faire une baise à trois." je deviens vraiment frustré, au sinon j'aurais encore put la nier.

Je dépose le morceau de pain à moitié entamé.

« Je te laisse, mion', je vais prendre mes affaires avant la sortie. Et partis.

Au passage, je remarque que Ron n'est toujours pas là et je me demande si ça ne sera pas une habitude de les rencontrer tout les deux séparément. Je passe les portes et me dirige vers le dortoir.

**oOo**

_Pov Hermione. _

Harry part déjà! Décidément je ne le vois pas souvent ces temps-ci, il me parait très préoccupé et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. J'aurais peut-être plus de chance du côté de Pansy.

Notre soirée d'hier c'était vraiment bien passé, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Harry lui fait confiance, elle m'a parut si naturelle. On a étudié un bon moment avant que l'on discute de notre passé et je me rends compte que ça n'a pas du tout été facile chez elle pendant la période de la guerre. Moi, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir ma famille me tourné le dos pour Voldemort et de savoir que ceux-ci pourraient me tuer sans hésitation si Tête de serpent leurs ordonnaient.

Elle m'a donné rendez-vous pour la sortie de Prés-au-Lard aujourd'hui, on nous avaient informés de cette nouvelle seulement au souper (Diner du soir), mais au moins ça nous fera à tousses du bien.

J'ai accepté sa demande sans devoir trop réfléchir, espérant par la même occasion qu'elle m'en apprendra un peu plus sur Harry même si j'aurais voulu le savoir de la bouche du concerné.

Je fini de manger et me lève, mais avant de partir je fais un bonjour à la va vite à la table des Serpentards, ou Pansy me répond d'un sourire et un hochement de la tête.

_Je me sens mieux depuis que c'est fini avec Ron, on aurait dû rompre plus tôt._

Ensuite, je suis le même chemin qu'Harry. Direction la tour pour me préparer et être à l'heure, une journée entre filles m'attend!

**oOo**

Débarrassé de mes livres, je pouvais enfin rejoindre Pansy à la cour extérieure. A mon arrivé, je la vis qui entretenait une discussion animé avec mon meilleur ami. Un sentiment étrange me dérangea en cet instant.

Je ne peux approfondir mes pensées, mes ami m'avaient remarqués et se rapprochaient. Harry me sourit, surement content que je m'entends avec Pansy.

« Salut Mione', tu vas bien? Me demanda Pansy.

« Oui oui et toi?

« Toujours!

« Bon les filles c'est pas tout ça, mais on commence par quoi aujourd'hui? Questionna Harry.

Je jette un regard à Pansy pour avoir la confirmation que je peux lui dire, ce qu'elle me donna.

« Ecoute Ry'… Pansy et moi, on a prévu de partir de notre côté et pour pas te laissé seul…

« Je me suis proposé!

Continua une personne dans mon dos que je reconnu comme Malfoy. J'avoue c'est peut-être un coup bas, mais en même temps ça va permettre au brun de faire une trêve et puis la tête qu'il fait vaux bien tout l'or du monde!

« Ah Draco! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, je me sentais en infériorité face à ces deux Griffondors.

« J'ai remarqué. Dit-il en souriant.

Je restais silencieuse devant l'échange attendant de voir la suite qui n'a pas mit longtemps à venir.

« Je pense qu'on devrait penser à y aller?

« Hors de question que je viens avec toi Malfoy!

Harry ce retourne vers nous.

« Et vous les filles, je vous retiens!

Je regarde mes pieds mon courage de Griffondor avait miraculeusement disparut.

« Grandit Potter, elles faisaient ça pour toi, on moins tu es en bonne compagnie. Le nargua-t-il.

Mon meilleur ami n'a pas eut le temps de répondre que le blond le tirait déjà vers la sortie. Pansy fit de même avec moi.

**oOo**

_Pov Harry._

Ça promet la journée…

J'avais arrêté depuis une bonne demi-heure d'essayer d'enlever ma main de la sienne car sa prise sur moi était possessive et brute. Les gens qui ce retournaient sous notre passage avec des regards à la fois étonnés ou encore choqués me faisait bien rire même si je le montrais pas. A mon incus mes pensés fut dirigés sur la main qui me tenait fermement.

Ca peau est si douce…

Quand je sortis de ma rêveries inconsciente, on avait parcouru la moitié de la rue, il obtempéra à me rendre ma main.

« Potter, on fait tous ce que tu veux si nous allons chez Mm Guipure en premier?

Je hoche à contrecœur ayant déjà eut des échos par Pansy comme quoi il fallait jamais suivre Draco dans un magasin de vêtement sans le sentir passé.

« T'inquiète pas c'est pour récupérer une commande.

« Je suis si transparent?

Il laissa ma question en suspend et me sourit avec arrogance pour pas changer. Je levais les yeux au ciel et le suivit. Malfoy m'avait pas mentit, on prit pas énormément de temps la commande était prête et déjà emballé.

« Alors tu veux faire quoi?

« J'aimerais voir les nouveautés au magasin de farce des jumeaux.

« Ne tardons pas. Répondit-il.

Finalement je le trouvais pas si chiant, bon sa tête blonde et ce sourire arrogant m'énervait toujours, mais il y a certaine chose qui doivent rester ainsi.

La journée ce passa bien si on oubliait que j'étais encore et toujours le centre des discutions.

La plus part du temps on se faisait arrêter pour des remerciements, bien sur Draco en profitait bien pour en rajouter en imitant ses imbéciles. J'admets que je n'avais jamais autant rie et fait passé pour un fou aussi… Mais ça en vaux la peine.

Nous sommes pas tombé sur les filles sur le chemin du retour, elles devaient être bien occupés.

**oOo**

**Merci pour vos alerte et vos review pour ma fic« ****Quelques attributs modifié!**** » ! Comme certains verrons en plus des deux chapitres ici, j'ai ajouté une **

**Nouvelle fic. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance.

**Note: **Encore un grand merci à ma béta "Ouphen", qui me soutien et me corrige. (Désolé si j'ai espacé mes publications, mais j'ai des examens en janvier et je voulais prendre un peu d'avance sur les chapitres)

**Résumer: **Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrés à Poudlard pour leur 7e année, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagniede Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, maintenant HG/PP et SS/RL.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et très bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**-oOo-**

_Pov Harry._

Certaines choses m'ont préoccupées pendant notre journée.

J'ai trouvé Malfoy bizarre... Je n'ai pas remarqué directement, au début c'était juste des frôlements d'épaules ou des pressions sur mon bras pour me signaler qu'il sortait du magasin, mais peu après, je sentis régulièrement quand je parlais avec une fille(le plus souvent), sa main posée sur mon épaule ou pire encore quand j'ai sentis quelqu'un me tapé la fesse, j'étais pratiquement sur qu'il avait quelque chose avoir avec ça...

Je peux dire aujourd'hui que j'ai un réel contrôle de moi!

Supporter un mec qui vous tripote toute la journée quand vous êtes frustré sexuellement avec une grosse envie de malaxer une paire de seins, il faut être fort, non?! Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, on est enfin rentrés et je ne suis pas déçu de ma journée, Draco est sympa quand on ne s'entre tue pas.

Le lendemain.

Le dimanche est vraiment un jour ou je m'ennuis, je viens de rejoindre Ron prés du lac, ce qui veut tout dire... J'attends le soir avec impatience, je sais, ça fait désespéré et pervers mais je peux me le permettre, puis qui ne serait pas impatient?

Ron me parle de sa rupture, je n'arrive pas à rester concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait. Je m'en fou de leur rupture.

Je laisse tomber ! Après une excuse bidon, je m'en vais, direction le château. J'ai multiplié les détours avant de savoir ce que j'allais vraiment faire et c'est en entendant des bruits dans une classe vide que j'ai trouvé mon occupation, espionner! J'approche discrètement, puis j'ouvre la porte le plus lentement possible pour éviter le grincement. Au début, je ne voyais pas grand chose, ils sont au sol derrière le bureau du prof, j'entends un gémissement d'une voix d'homme assez puissante, ce qui m'oblige à ne plus bouger. Quand je me suis assuré que je n'étais pas repéré, je continue sur ma lancée et m'infiltre entre deux tables qui se situent au centre de la pièce. Foutu cape d'invisibilité qui ne sait pas être à disposition à tout moment!

Un deuxième bruit me surprend.

« Hmm...

Ce son là par contre ne me rassure pas du tout, c'était le son d'un autre homme... Et j'ai de moins en moins envie de rester là. Mais malgré mon appréhension, la curiosité l'emporte haut la main et j'essaye quand même de voir. Doublement choqué!! Là sur le sol, le... le professeur Snape et Remus ! Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de l'acte et pourtant, il faudra bien pour ne pas me faire griller. Heureusement que ça pu le sexe, au sinon Remus m'aurait déjà repéré.

Je sors en vitesse, mais toujours discrètement et m'encours jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie ou je sais que personne ne me trouvera ou me dérangera. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que je me suis senti à la fois écœuré et excité en les observant, c'est mon dernier sentiment qui m'effraie le plus. Quand je repris mon souffle de ma course récente, j'essaye de m'éclaircir les idées sur ce que je viens de découvrir en évitant le sujet "Excité". Je pense que le plus choquant pour moi, c'est de découvrir que Snape n'est pas si laid et vu comme ça, je comprends pourquoi Remus est avec, mais depuis quand ils sont gay??

Je suis resté dans la tour jusqu'au dîner du soir ou je rejoignis Hermione à la table des Griffondors pour lui raconter ma petite découverte. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée, ce qui me surpris, mais elle me promit de garder ça entre nous, tant mieux car je ne voulais pas créer d'ennuie au dernier membre des Maraudeurs.

L'heure de l'amusement était proche, j'attendais déjà Pansy dans la salle sur demande pour qu'elle s'occupe un peu de moi. La déco ne changeait jamais, ce qui nous permettais de pas trop sans préoccuper.

Pansy pénétra dans la pièce un peu essoufflée et se mit automatiquement à la tâche, entre plusieurs baisés rapide, elle me mit le bandeau sur les yeux et les menottes.

Grâce à certains sons, je savais qu'elle préparait quelque petit truc pour la soirée.

Elle m'embrassa vite et me souhaita bonne nuit, ce que je lui rendis.

Les deux claquement porte me donnait des indicateurs sur ce qui venait de ce passer. Ma deuxième compagne est rentrée en jeu. Elle me bascule sur le dos, ma tête sur le coussin avant de repartir pour continuer à mijoter la mystérieuse chose que Pansy avait préparé plus tôt.

« Et mon bonsoir? Demandais-je un peu frustré de cette accueil direct.

J'entendis un léger rire avant de sentir la pression de douce lèvre sur les miennes, cette bouche m'avait manquée.

_Mes recherches n'avancent pas, mais est ce que j'ai vraiment envie de découvrir qui c'était et d'arrêter tous ça? Faut être fou pour pas faire durée le plaisir._

Elle se détacha pour revenir assez vite. Je sentis en premier, ses longues mains caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses passant régulièrement sur mon érection plus que dur. A chaque passage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir. Dans ses gestes, on sentait l'expérience, elle touchait à des endroits extrêmement sensibles. Laissant toujours ses mains sur mon corps, elle posa une multitude de baisés sur mon torse au début et puis remonta jusque dans mon cou pour finir à ma bouche. Je lui répondis volontiers et j'en redemandais.

Ma nouvelle compagne fini par garder sur ma verge et commence de long mouvement dessus. A mon insu, des suppliques sortirent de ma bouche traitresse pour qu'elle aille plus vite.

Quand ma prière fut exaucée, une surprise l'accompagnait. Un objet que je peux vite identifier comme un glaçon, faisant des va et viens près de mon érection et sur mon torse. Les mélanges de chaud et froid est une nouveauté et une sacrée impression.

Le plaisir s'amuse en alternant, une fois le froid pour mon déplaisir ralentit la pression et dans l'autre cas, c'est l'agitation sur ma verge qui provoque une remontée de la température. Elle retira sa main de mon pénis et le prit entièrement en bouche. Chaque glaçon qui était passé sur mon corps fondait rapidement et en conséquence, très vite sur moi un mélange de sueur et d'eau prirent place. Etant très proche de la jouissance, je ne sentis que très tard une pression sur l'entré de mon postérieur. Sur le moment j'ai voulu protester, mais mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Mes au fond de moi ça m'a troublé.

J'espérais que ce moment dur plus longtemps mais j'ai rapidement jouis et tout ceci était maintenant du passé.

Elle ou... je sais plus, mais en tout cas, je m'endormis assez vite.

**oOo**

En me réveillant le matin, la première chose qui me suis venu en tête, c'est d'aller parler à Pansy pour me rassuré de deux, trois trucs.

* * *

**Voilà! Deux chapitres, plus un prologue de ma nouvelle fic que je vous en courage à lire.**

**Merci pour vos alertes ou pour m'avoir mis en favoris!**

**Merci pour vos review qui me motive à continuer d'écrire malgré mes examens.**

**Par contre, j'ai besoin de votre aide, j'ai deux fic sur le couple FG/HP et je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle je vais mettre en première. Je vous met ici dessous les résumés et à vous de me donner votre avis!**

**1) Titre: **Une chaine en argent.

**Résumer: **Harry est dans sa 5ème année et souffre du rejet de ses amis. Un soir, il fait un tour du côté des Sombrals dans la forêt interdite sans faire attention que c'est la pleine lune. FG/HP, RL/SB, Slash. Créaturefic.

Harry est un soumis, ce qui est très rare à cette époque.

C'est Remus qui va s'en apercevoir et qui va s'occuper de lui.

**2) Titre: **En désespoir de cause.

**Résumé: **Harry qui vient d'avoir 17 ans et son père James, on décidés enfin de quitter la grosse ville ou _les étoiles_ son caché par un nuage de pollution. Ils vont s'installer dans une ancienne demeure de la famille Potter. Beaucoup de secret vont être découvert autour de la ville et de la maison elle-même. Fenrir Greyback est le maire et un bon chef de meute ce qui promet pas mal de chose. FG/HP, RL/SB, LM/JP, Slash, UA. Créaturefic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance.

**Note: **Je suis vraiment fière d'être arrivé jusque là et je serai encore plus contente quand j'aurais fini l'histoire, mais bon il faut un peu de patience pour ça. En tout cas encore un grand merci pour vos encouragement! Merci Ouphen pour ta correction! ;)

**Résumer: **Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrée à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagniede Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, maintenant HG/PP et SS/RL.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et très bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**-oOo-**

Toute la journée j'ai cherché après Pansy et introuvable! Ma carte a bizarrement disparut et Hermione n'est pas dans le coin, bref je pense que je n'aurai pas mes réponses aujourd'hui...

Je m'inquiète, me suis-je fais avoir? Aurai-t-elle eu le culot de prendre un mec et si c'est un mec, qui c'est? Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça... Je dois lui faire confiance, après tout elle a toujours été là pour moi. Je me dirige vers la grande salle pour le souper, c'est ma dernière chance.

Vraiment la poisse, elles ne sont pas là! Que faire, j'y retourne ce soir? Je me laisse espérer que je me suis trompé?

A la fin du souper, je reçus une lettre de mes deux amies m'annonçant comment ça allait ce passer aujourd'hui.

oOo

Pov Draco.

Salle commune des Serpentard dans mon fauteuil en cuir noir, entouré malheureusement d'imbéciles qui m'était à mal mes réflexions.

J'ai peut-être été un peu rapide hier? Non, au contraire, ça n'avance pas! Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'a pas de meilleur choix que moi! Qui me refuserai de toute manière, beau, riche, intelligent?

« Dray arrête de te lancer des fleurs, c'est noté sur ton visage quand ta ce genre de ... Un coussin percute la tête de Blaize qui ne put terminer ça phrase. Ensuite nous pouvions entendre mon claquement de porte, qui ne sert à rien, mais qui est très utile pour montrer son mécontentement et mes grognements pour mettre dans l'ambiance de mon humeur.

Finalement ça été de courte durée, les Serpentards tournent complètement Griffondor. Et Harry ce n'est pas pareil! Je suis sur que le Choixpeau c'est trompé quelque part.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois préparer les lieux pour ce soir, Pansy ma informée qu'elle sera pas disponible ce soir et Harry devra ce bander les yeux avant de pénétrer pour que je puisse l'installer et le préparer moi-même pour la suite.

oOo

Un couple d'heures plus tard, mes préparatifs étaient placés et il manquait plus que mon compagnon de soirée. Disons que je met autant de temps pour être sur que tous soit parfait.

Je repense à une de mes dernières réflexions.

_Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa venu, malgré mon avancée d'hier sa curiosité va le forcer à réessayer._

Ce qui me fit sourire.

Ca n'a pas prit longtemps pour que j'entends le signal qui me permet de le réceptionner à la porte, deux toc, un silence et un toc.

Grace à un sort récent, je l'observe à travers la porte pour être sur qu'il porte bien le bandeau. Le sort ne dur pas longtemps c'est le seul problème, une minute pas plus.

J'ouvre pour finir la porte, ce n'est pas sympas de le laisser patienter aussi longtemps et je suis d'humeur coopératif aujourd'hui.

Tiens, il à l'air nerveux.

_Fin de Pov Drago._

oOo

_Pov Harry._

J'appréhende et ça me rends nerveux, j'ai confiance en Pansy, mais... Ca reste une Serpentard. Quand il me fit entrée sa main est rentré en contact avec la mienne et je l'ai trouvé si douce que mes derniers doutes partient en fumée, même si la prise était possessif avec un minimum de force.

Après quelques pas, elle me déshabille et me place à nouveau c'est satané menotte pour me pousser délicatement sur le lit. Ce gout de Vanille quand elle m'embrasse m'en n'ivre à nouveau et je pense que avec le temps je pourrai plus m'en passer. Ses mains se déplacent le long de mon corps, principalement à mon torse. C'est tellement agréable que je peux m'empêcher de laisser passer certains gémissement à grognement. Dans tous ça, je me rends pas vraiment compte que sa bouche ne s'occupe plus de mes lèvres, mais s'attaque maintenant à la base de mon cou pour y imprégner une marque plus que voyante, le suçon était tout aussi possessif que sa prise sur moi.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi ça dépend de quel côté on se trouve, je n'ai plus vraiment les idées très clair ce qui permet à ma compagne de me déplacer comme une marionnette en bas du lit. Dans la confusion et du à mon état d'aveugle, en marchant je me pris un soulèvement précoce du sol et faillit tomber si on m'avait pas retenu par le bras. Je me retourne vers la personne avec un regard interrogateur oubliant que je ne sais même pas voir sa réaction et que mon hôte ne voit pas que je fronce mon nez et entends seulement un "Saloperie!?" du à mon pied douloureux.

Ma compagne me lâche un moment.

Plusieurs bruits m'interpellent, j'entends quelqu'un ce déplacer dans une étendus d'eau et je commence à deviner qu'elle sera ma surprise pour aujourd'hui. Elle reprend mes bras et m'aide à avancer lentement pour que je puisse sentir les marches qui me permet de pénétrer dans l'eau sans devoir faire un plongeon. Ce qui aurai été vraiment risqué maintenant que je peux remarquer la hauteur de l'eau, un mètre pas plus.

Ma compagne recommence à m'embrasser encore plus passionné que sur le lit et m'enveloppe de nombreuse caresses, c'est un vrai plaisir accompagné de l'eau chaude qui possède un subtile parfum de fruit mûre.

On s'étale le long de l'escalier par facilité. Une de ses mains s'égare le long de ma verge et se met à faire au début de long et lent mouvement de haut en bas dessus, pour qu'elle puisse terminer plus vite grâce à mes suppliques. Une fois que je me suis enfin laisser aller, je me suis rendus compte de ce manque qui me ronge inconsciemment la journée qui est du à ce rythme nouveau dans ma vie.

J'ai à peine éjaculé qu'elle le malaxe à nouveau pour pouvoir me le faire encore, mais par voix orale. C'est beaucoup plus sensationnel que sur la terre, le mélange de salive et d'eau est un vrai plaisir. J'ai cette envie de poser une de mes mains sur sa tête pour l'obliger à continuer au lieu de reprendre de l'air, mais peu après j'ai compris que c'était mieux ainsi, au moins le plaisir se fait plus intense et plus lent.

Cette soirée promet d'être éprouvante.

Quand j'éjacule à nouveau, je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je sens ma compagne se coller à moi ce qui me permet de sentir la constitution de son corps...

« Que...!?

_Fin pov Harry._

oOo

Dans la chambre de la préfète en chef des Griffondor. Un couple ce trouvait enlacé sur un lit baldaquin au couleur rouge et or.

« Tu crois que Drago s'en sortira ce soir? Questionna Pansy à Hermione qui se prélassait dans le lit nu.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre plus tôt chaud chaud. Je ne suis pas une artiste niveau lemon, c'est pourquoi cette fic est un vrai défit pour moi.**

**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu que j'ai coupé aussi radicalement.**

**Mais la suite viendra plus vite!**

**Encore un grand merci à vos review et mise en favori qui me motive à continuer.**

**Bisou.**

**Doryan.**

**Ps : Ma correctrice n'a pas pu corrigée ce chapitre soyez indulgent, merci !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance.

**Note: **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma béta c'est occupé du chapitre 5 et la corrigée! Je n'ai pas de béta, donc soyez indulgent svp. Merci !

**Résumer: **Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrée à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagniede Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, maintenant HG/PP et SS/RL.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et très bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**-oOo-**

_Quand j'éjacule à nouveau, je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je sens ma compagne se coller à moi ce qui me permet de sentir la constitution de son corps..._

_« Que...!?_

oOo

J'essaye de me dégager de son emprise qui est de plus en plus imposante, j'emplois toute les insultes que j'ai en ma possessions et je m'agite pour qu'il lâche prise, mais malgré ça, il résiste et m'embrasse pour me faire taire. Gardant toujours son corps plaqué contre le mien.

Je refuse de me laisser faire par lui... mais je sens déjà la défaite quand mes yeux commencent à picoter et que de longues trainées humides suivent. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis épuisé par les évènements qui ce sont passé plus tôt.

« Lâche-moi... S'il te plaît.

Il ne répond pas, mais ricane et là je devine qui se trouve auprès de moi. Ce qui me choque encore plus.

« Malfoy, Laisse moi merde..! Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Il persiste à garder le silence et me déplace pour que je sois de dos à lui. Je panique encore plus, mais, mes poignés sont toujours bloqué et je suis comme une marionnette coincé par ses files.

Il attaque le lobe de mon oreille, un endroit très sensible chez moi. Je gémis dans ma plus grande honte et me dégoute pour ça. Ses mains ne sont pas inactives longtemps, je sens l'une d'entre elle placé le long de ma verge et l'autre qui s'égare dans mon bas du dos. En trente secondes je revois la scène dans ma tête entre Rémus et Severus. Réalisant ce qui allai ce passer, je pris panique et essaye de me dégager de sa prise sur moi.

Les mouvements sur mon pénis deviennent de plus en plus rapide et très vite je faiblie et remplace mes protestations par des bruits de plaisirs. Je réalise assez tard qu'il a déjà pénétré un doigt dans mon anus, c'est seulement quand le deuxième suivit que je sentis la douleur.

J'entends des mots rassurant à mon oreille qui me demande de me calmer et de bien respirer que la première fois c'est toujours comme ça.

Il fait les ciseaux avec ses doigts pour bien m'écarter.

La douleur part petit à petit... Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler qu'il me pénètre d'un coup sec, ce qui me blesse. Il reste un moment comme ça pour que je puisse avoir la possibilité de m'habituer.

Il dépose de léger baisé le long de ma colonne vertébral et me caresse le bas du ventre pour atténuer la douleur.

_A la fois j'apprécie sa douceur et sa patience et de l'autre je me dégoute et le déteste pour ce qu'il me fait. _

Malfoy débute avec des mouvements lent et douloureux pour moi. Je souffre énormément avec les premiers gestes, mais petit à petit je m'y habitue et j'en sens même du plaisir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette pièce. Quand je me réveil je suis seul, allongée sur le grand lit avec une douleur dans le bas de mon dos. Je me relève difficilement et essaye de faire le trie dans ma tête qui va exploser.

Et la j'éclate, je hurle, je brise tous les objets qui se trouve à ma porté malgré mes courbatures. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon calme et à accepter la réalité, ce salop à profité de moi! En observant la pièce maintenant qu'elle est réorganisée, je remarque un bout de feuille qui traine sur une petite table de chevet à côté de la porte. Je me dirige vers celle-ci et la prend, devant assez bien qui la rédigée.

_Le jeu est allé trop loin et je m'en excuse._

_Si tu veux des réponses, rejoins-moi à 21h à la tour d'astronomie._

_Draco._

Il rigole là?? Je n'en veux pas de ses excuses, je veux des explications et ce soir il n'a pas intérêt à m'approcher ou je le tabasse.

oOo

_Pov Severus Snape._

Pendant ce temps. Cachot. Chambre de Severus.

« La dernière fois que nous l'avons fait j'ai cru sentir Harry dans la pièce. Tu crois que mon odorat m'aurait trompé? Me questionne mon amant dans le doute.

Je reste silencieux un moment. Connaissant l'odorat développé du loup-garou, je ne doute pas que Potter était là.

« Si tu l'as sentis il y a pas d'erreur, il nous à vus.

Je vois son visage se démonter par seconde, aussi rajoutai-je avant que ça soit pire, rajoutant un baisé sur sa tempe.

« Rassure toi, si il ne l'accepterait pas, on n'aurait pas pu continuer jusqu'au bout nos activité de la dernière fois.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Voilà une bonne chose de faite et si nous commencions une chose bien plus utile que de parler de Potter. Je réponds à son baisé et le garde dans une prise possessif et l'étale sur le lit pour repartir sur des débats peu catholiques.

oOo

_Pov Harry Potter._

Je me dirige vers la tour des Griffondors pour me préparer. Il est cinq heures du matin et je ne m'étonne pas de ne trouver personne dans la salle commune. Ma rage est toujours présente et je pense que j'aurai du mal à la faire baisser aujourd'hui. Etre trahis par Pansy et humilié une nuit n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable. Je prends une douche pour soulager les parties douloureuses.

Ensuite, je me décide enfin à passer avec le savon sur mon postérieur. Le frôlement est désagréable. Mais par ce geste, les souvenirs se bousculent dans mon esprit encore plus précis que jamais. J'en rougie malgré moi et me gifle pour ça.

Je sors de la douche et m'observe dans le miroir, je passe mon doigt sur certains suçons qui ont été fait hier soir, les traces son imposante.

« Signé Malfoy. Dis-je avec ironie.

Je sors de la petite pièce pour me coucher sur le lit et attendre que ce soit l'heure de déjeuner.

Je réfléchis à ma condition et mes réactions. Pansy aura intérêt à avoir de sérieux argument, Hermione n'a pas intérêt à la défendre! Et Malfoy,… maintenant que je suis calmé, je suis plus posé à corriger mon avis. J'ai plus honte de moi-même que de colère envers lui. J'ai apprécié ce qu'on a fait hier soir… Je ne peux pas le nier, mais mince ! Je ne suis pas une tapette !

oOo

**Il a mit du temps, mais il est là lol !**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews qui me motive à continuer.**

**A la prochaine !**

**Doryan.**

**Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur: **Doryan

**Genre: **Romance.

**Note: **Nouveau chapitre! Merci à Voracity666 pour avoir bien voulu prendre en charge la correction de cette fic.

**Résumer: **Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrée à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées à une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, maintenant HG/PP et SS/RL.

**Note2: **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

**Note3: **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Merci et très bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**-oOo-**

_Je réfléchis à ma condition et mes réactions. Pansy aura intérêt à avoir de sérieux arguments, Hermione n'a pas intérêt à la défendre ! Et Malfoy… maintenant que je suis calmé, je suis plus posé à corriger mon avis. J'ai plus honte de moi-même que de colère envers lui. J'ai apprécié ce qu'on a fait hier soir… Je ne peux pas le nier, mais mince ! Je ne suis pas une tapette !_

Au déjeuner, Harry prit place à côté d'Hermione et la salua maussadement. Celle-ci lui dit bonjour en regardant son assiette intensément.

«Je dois parler à Pansy. Dis-lui de me joindre ce midi près du saule pleureur.

Hermione se retourne vivement, inquiète.

«Tu lui feras pas de mal ?? C'est pas elle qui à organ… Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour pas en dire plus.

«Donc, j'avais raison, tu es bien au courant. Préviens-la.

Son ton est menaçant et ne laissa place à aucune réplique. Il partit.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la table des Serpentard, où son aimée l'observait elle-aussi. La Gryffondor lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'elle doit lui parler rapidement.

Elles sortirent de la salle juste après cette échange.

Pov Ron Weasley.

Harry m'a à peine parlé de puis mon réveil. Quand je me suis lavé, il est partit en avance pour déjeuner. Je sais pas si je dois être fâché contre lui… Il est pas du matin.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et m'habillai, je ne suis pas pressé aujourd'hui. J'ai pas envie de tomber sur Mion'. je suis maintenant dans le couloir et je me dirige vers la grande salle en trainant des pieds, la tête baissé.

«Et la belette, on dort debout ?! Me cri une voix arrogante derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir qui c'est. Un type de grande taille à la peau foncé, un sourire satisfait sur le visage me toise de toute sa hauteur.

«Zabini, tu veux quoi ? Je le questionne d'une voix lasse.

Zabini me regarda bizarrement, il doit s'attendre à de la réplique, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre. Sans que je m'en rends compte, il m'attrape par la manche et me tire dans une salle de la vide qui se trouve à proximité. J'essaye de me détacher de son emprise, mais elle est ferme.

«Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! J'hurle.

Je suis pas très patient.

«Ah ! Je préfère cette réaction.

Trop bizarre le mec… Il me sourit en disant ça. Je souffle d'agacement.

«La belette n'est pas d'humeur ? Elle est abandonnée par ses amis ?

Il simule des pleures. Il m'énerve.

«Laisse moi tranquille ! L'intonation de ma voix n'est pas aussi ferme.

Je suis sûr d'être aussi rouge que mes cheveux, car oui c'est vrai, je suis seul… Blaise lâche sa prise et moi au lieu de partir je m'assieds sur un des bureaux. Mes jambes pendent dans le vide. Le Serpentard s'installe en face de moi et ne riposte pas. Nous restons bien 10 minutes là sans rien dire. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne suis pas patient et je sais pas pourquoi mais je me confie à lui.

«C'est fini avec Hermione, et Harry est préoccupé par je ne sais quoi…Voilà t'es content ? Tu as de quoi te moquer maintenant !

Je baisse à nouveau la tête attendent une réponse.

«N'attends pas une réplique de ma part, je suis moi-même dans cette situation. Draco et Pansy passe leur temps ensemble et je me sens à l'écart.

Je lève vivement ma tête et l'observe. Il a l'air gêné, aussi gêné que je l'étais en avouant.

«Ça te dit de prendre un sandwich en cuisine et de le manger ici ?

Il hocha la tête et m'adressa un sourire.

Le sauveur est devant la classe de métamorphose, c'est son premier cours de la journée.

Il a prit la décision d'ignorer ses amis aujourd'hui. Il veut des réponses avant de prendre une décision sur ses fameux amis. Il est déçu et énervé contre eux, Hermione lui a mentit et Ron est concentré autour de son nombril.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde attends avec lui devant la classe. Les Gryffondors ont cours avec les Serdaigles. La matinée passe assez vite pour le trio, ils s'asseyent tous trois aux extrémités de la classe et ils s'évitent dans les couloirs. Certains comme Seamus ou Dean ont essayé de savoir ce qui se passe, mais ils ont tous la même réponse : «Demande aux deux autres !

Pansy arriva la première au saule pleureur, elle attendit debout à distance respectable de l'arbre. Elle paraissait nerveuse. Harry arriva quelques secondes après elle. Son pas est posé. Ils s'installèrent sur une grosse pierre.

«Il est peut-être temps que tu m'expliques. Commença-t-il.

«Désolé Harry, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis pour moi… Quand Draco a découvert pour nous, il m'a proposé cette idée et je n'ai pas pu lui refuser !

«Tu rigoles là ! Tu n'as pas pensé à moi dans tout ça ? Je t'ai fais confiance et tu m'as mentit. Et puis merde ! T'as pas remarqué que les hommes me dégoûte ?!

On peut ressentir l'air qui crépite sous la magie d'Harry.

«Reprends tes esprits, Harry ! C'est pas comme si t'avais pas apprécié ! Alors évite de me dire que les hommes te dégoûtes, c'est ça la grosse blague !

Harry rougit légèrement, mais se reprit vite.

«Peut importe, tu as joué avec moi et je suis pas prêt de te pardonner.

«T'exagère, tout ce qui t'énerve c'est le fait que ce soit Draco qui t'as fait te sentir comme ça.

Ils se sont levé tous les deux pour mettre plus d'appuis sur leurs propos.

« Arrête de rêver, le jour où Malfoy me fera de l'effet, Voldemort sera de retour !

«Harry ne m'en veux pas, j'étais partagé entre vous deux et j'ai essayé de gérer cette situation au mieux.

«Pansy, laisse moi juste le temps de te pardonner.

Il tournait les talons pour prendre le chemin de l'école quand Pansy l'interpella une dernière fois.

«Ce soir, laisse lui te parler avant d'agir.

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Pansy resta un peu plus longtemps, Hermione devait la rejoindre à ce même endroit.

Draco de son côté préparait mentalement sa conversation future avec le Gryffondor.

-o-

**Il a mit du temps à venir, mais il est là!**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer. J'espère en avoir encore d'autre ! (des avis négatif ou positif peu importe, ça aide toujours ;)**

**Bisous.**

**Doryan.**

**Ps: Prochain chapitre, la conversation entre Draco et Harry. **


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Doryan

Genre: Romance.

Note: Nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Voracity666 pour avoir bien voulu prendre en charge la correction de cette fic. [Mais de rien j'avais rien d'autre à faire... Tu m'excuses, je squatte]

Résumé: Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrés à Poudlard pour leurs 7e années, Harry pour se changer les idées a une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, maintenant HG/PP, SS/RL et RW/BZ.

Note2: Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.

Note3: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Merci et très bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8.

-oOo-

_Pov Harry_

«Ce soir, laisse lui te parler avant d'agir.

Il ne répond pas et s'en va. Pansy reste un peu plus longtemps, Hermione doit la rejoindre à ce même endroit.

Draco de son côté prépare mentalement sa conversation future avec le Griffondor.

Le soir est arrivé plus tôt que prévu.

La journée est passé vite et ma colère n'est pas encore retombé. Je fais semblant de me coucher et attends sans impatience que ce soit l'heure. J'entends les autres ronfler et bouger dans leurs lits, c'est le signal pour me diriger vers la salle commune. Il fait un peu froid, je préfère échanger mon pyjama pour mes habits du jour.

Je regarde ma montre, celle-ci m'annonce qu'il me reste encore trente minutes avant de rejoindre la salle sur demande. Je m'installe devant le feu qui est toujours allumé. Est-ce que je vais réussir à me retenir de ne pas me jeter dessus et de l'étrangler ? Le tuer n'aide pas… après, il faut que je cache le corps. Comme Pansy me la conseillée, je patienterai. Mais en venir aux mains me soulagerai…

Trente minutes c'est court, je suis en retard. Pour en rajouter, je marche à mon aise vers mon point de rendez-vous. Je ne m'annonce pas et pénètre dans le local. Il est là, assied sur un divan en cuir noir, il regarde d'un air absent un livre posé sur ses genou.

«Hum hum ! Fis-je.

Il sursaute en me regardant bêtement, il devait pas s'attendre à ce que je vienne, il reprend très vite un visage de marbre. Dans une autre situation, j'aurait sûrement rigolé. D'un signe de la main, il m'invite à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face de son divan.

J'accepte.

Nous ne parlons pas pendant un moment ce qui me permet de regarder l'homme que je considère comme mon ennemi depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je trace à peine de mon regard les traits fins de Malfoy que des souvenirs me traversent l'esprit. Je le revois au-dessus moi, le visage crispé par le plaisir, le plaisir qu'il prend en me pénétrant. Je rougis légèrement et me lève précipitamment pour marcher quelque peu et m'éclairer les idées.

«Je suis désolé.

C'est lui qui ose me dire ça !

«Non, tu n'es pas désolé.

Il me regarde et sourit.

«Oui t'as raison, je suis pas du tout désolé.

Et là, je veux le tuer pour la centième fois aujourd'hui. Je me déplace à toute vitesse et me jette dessus, mais il anticipe mon mouvement. Il m'attrape le bras et m'étale sur le divan, il se met sur mes jambes les bloquants de son poids et coince avec ses mains mes poignets.

«Dommage, je n'ai pas ramené les menottes, elles auraient été très utiles.

Je ne fais pas attention à ses paroles, notre position me rappelle la nuit passée et je m'inquiète de la tournure que prend cette soi-disant conversation.

«Pervers de merde, lâche-moi !

Je panique de nouveau… Il faut que je me calme et que j'essaye de raisonner cette imbécile.

«En effet je suis un pervers, mais d'après nos dernières soirées je suis pas le seul dans ce cas.

On peut sentir une telle arrogance dans ses paroles.

«Malfoy, nous devions discuter, non ?

«Mais c'est-ce qu'on fait, il me semble.

«Dans cette position ?

Il peut voir en moi que je suis inquiet et ça ne l'arrête pas, au contraire ça l'amuse. Il s'avance un peu et fait des va et vient contre mon pénis qui réagit contre ma volonté.

«Merde Malfoy, je suis là pour discuter. ou te tuer. et non pour ça, je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant.

Je me force à garder un ton ferme, mais c'est vraiment difficile quand quelqu'un fait tout pour vous chauffer.

«Je vais t'éclairer Potter, Il n'y aura pas de réelles discutions entre nous, tant que tu n'auras pas admis avoir apprécier ce qu'on a fait ces derniers jours.

«Mais…

«Laisse-moi continuer. Je veux que tu apprennes à ouvrir ton esprit qui est encrassé par ta famille Moldue. L'homosexualité n'est pas une tare.

Je tourne ma tête sur le côté pour éviter qu'il lit en moi comme beaucoup y arrive. Peu importe ce qu'il dit, il n'avait pas à me forcer. Mais j'ai apprécié…

«Et si nous passions à des choses plus intéressante.

Gloups.

Je m'agite dans tout les sens et arrive à le repousser, je me lève rapidement et prends mes distance avec lui. On se regarde, essoufflé par notre exercice précédent.

«C'est fini Malfoy, je me casse.

Je prends le chemin de la porte en gardant toujours un œil sur lui, on sait jamais… avant de partir :

«Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'arrête.

Je ferme la porte sur cette dernière parole préférant ignorer cette phrase et ce sourire.

_Pov Ron_

Blaise et moi nous sommes mis en binôme en cours de Potion, comme Pansy et Hermione. Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. De l'autre côté de la classe, Harry est en compagnie de Malfoy. Je le vois grimacer chaque fois que le blondinet s'approche de lui. Mon meilleur ami est dans cette galère depuis une semaine, toute la classe est courant des avances de Malfoy à son égard et celui-ci ne se gêne pas.

Entre Blaise et moi c'est une autre histoire, nous passons énormément de temps ensemble. Nous avons parlé de la situation de nos amis, c'est de cette manière que j'ai appris que Hermione et Pansy sont en couple. D'ailleurs, je me souviens d'une phrase que le noir m'a sortie juste après ça. «Il manquerai plus que nous soyons ensemble et les deux trio ennemis seraient rassemblés». Depuis, je le vois différemment.

_pov Harry_

Il m'énerve !

Une caresse sur ma cuisse, une pression sur mon épaule, une pincette à la fesse et pire un baiser devant toute la classe ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver quelques jours plus tôt, pendant la sortie à Prés-au-lard. Avec moins d'insistance bien sûr.

En entrant en cour de potion, Snape nous a réservé une chouette surprise, je rigole vous vous en doutez. Il nous a demandé de faire un philtre d'amour, rien que ça, mais rajoutez Malfoy dans l'équation et on s'écroule tous de rire… je suis nerveux, angoissé et énervé, je suis étonné de pas encore péter un câble. Surtout après une semaine pareil ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est le manque. Je n'ai plus Pansy pour me défouler, j'ai bien essayé avec une fan, mais ça c'est résumé par un échec je suis resté bloqué. Pas moyen de bander ! Je l'ai planté là.

Ce qui me dégoûte le plus, c'est le fait que mon corps réagit sans problème face aux avances du Serpentard.

Mon corps est un traître, mais je dois faire avec.

Même la nuit c'est dur, le matin je me réveille avec une sacré érection et un pyjama plus très propre.

Et c'est encore et toujours Drac... Malfoy qui me met dans cette état.

Notre Potion n'est pas vraiment une réussite, nous sommes pas vraiment concentré dessus. Heureusement c'est enfin la fin et nous pouvons nous diriger vers notre prochain cour. Divination, Malfoy n'a pas cette option.

Deux semaines maintenant, deux semaines que je supporte ses avances sans lui répondre. Certaines personnes parient sur la date à laquelle je vais craquer. On est samedi et je me suis isolé dans la forêt, elle n'est pas vraiment effrayante en journée. Les pièces les plus intéressantes étant prisent, je n'ai pas eu le choix de venir ici.

Je m'installe contre un tronc et ouvre ma braguette, je déteste utilisé ma main en temps normal trouvant ça dégradant, mais là c'est un cas de force majeur. Je sors mon sexe qui à l'air heureux de se libérer un peu, j'entends par là qu'il est déjà remonté.

J'entame à peine le premier mouvement que quelqu'un me surprends.

«Intéressant, en te suivant, je ne pensais pas tomber sur un spectacle aussi tentant.

Je me lève précipitamment manquant de près de m'étaler à cause de mon jean baissé qui bloque mon mouvement. Il me rattrape de peu et m'aide à me remettre sur mes pied.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?

«Mais, de rien c'est tout naturel de soutenir dans une telle situation.

Il me sourit et moi j'essaye de fermer ma braguette en gardant un œil sur lui pour être sur qu'il ne fera pas un pas de plus dans ma direction. Il est déjà trop proche à mon goût.

«Tu veux peut-être de l'aide.

Il s'avance.

«Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Il arrête son mouvement et s'adosse un arbre creux qui se trouve à côté de lui. Moi j'arrive enfin à terminer ma tâche. J'en ai assez de le fuir et j'ai vraiment envie de me soulager. Je me déplace vers lui.

«Ok t'as gagné, tu veux quoi ?

Le ton de ma voix est lasse. Ma question n'a pas l'air de le réjouir, il m'attrape par le bras et me pousse, le torse contre l'arbre.

«Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

Il calle son corps contre le mien et me serre très fort.

-o-

On s'approche tout doucement de la fin, nous sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre…

Je suis pas trop vache en coupant ce chapitre comme ça :p ?

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Et que nombreuse reviews vont continuer à me motiver.

[Et que son orthographe va s'améliore, pitié ! Cri de la Bêta, animal méconnu et surexploité, lol]

Bisou.

Doryan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : Doryan**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Note : Encore merci à Voracity666 pour avoir bien voulu prendre en charge la correction de cette fic ! J Voilà le dernier chapitre… snif !**

**Résumé : Depuis que la guerre est fini, nos amis sont rentrés à Poudlard pour leurs 7e année, Harry pour se changer les idées a une poussée d'hormone et en profite bien en la compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, perverse elle est parfaite pour lui pense-t-il… HP/DM, maintenant HG/PP, SS/RL et RW/BZ.**

**Note 2: Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à JKR.**

**Note 3: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

**Merci et très bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Épilogue.**

**-oOo-**

_Il arrête son mouvement et s'adosse un arbre creux qui se trouve à côté de lui. Moi j'arrive enfin à terminer ma tâche. J'en ai assez de le fuir et j'ai vraiment envie de me soulager. Je me déplace vers lui._

_«Ok t'as gagné, tu veux quoi ?_

_Le ton de ma voix est lasse. Ma question n'a pas l'air de le réjouir, il m'attrape par le bras et me pousse, le torse contre l'arbre._

_«Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !_

_Il cale son corps contre le mien et me serre très fort._

_

* * *

_

«N'as-tu pas apprécié nos moment tous les deux ? Je t'ai senti jouir et en demander plus.

Je rougis et essaye d'enlever sa prise sur moi.

« Et alors, c'est parce que j'essayai d'imaginer une fille à ta place !

Ce n'est pas terrible comme réplique, mais sur le coup je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Il baisse la tête un peu déçu de ma réplique. Au moins j'ai réussi à le faire douter.

«C'est minable de ta part !

Je profite de son moment d'hésitation pour me détacher de sa prise en le poussant. Il perd légèrement l'équilibre, mais ne tombe pas. Moi par contre j'ai réussi à mettre deux mètres de distance entre nous. Il a l'air étonné un moment et me fixe avec agacement. Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que je mette un terme à tous ça.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as enduit en erreur, mais je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

Son sourcil se lève légèrement de la même manière que Snape quand il doute de notre réponse en cours.

«Bien, tu es vraiment borné, un vrai trait de Gryffondor ! Dommage que t'as peur de moi pour prendre tes distance.

Il sourit à sa remarque et connait surement ma riposte.

«Peur de toi ? Laisse-moi rire !

Je croise les bras sur la défensive et regarde autour de moi pour éviter qu'il voit mes émotion qui sont de plus en plus partagées entre la crainte et la colère. Je suis complètement perdu avec lui. Quand il me touche j'ai du mal à le retenir et pourtant je n'apprécie vraiment pas qu'un homme me touche de cette manière. Mais lui…

« Nous allons voir ça.

Sa phrase me sort de mes pensée et je lève la tête brusquement. Il s'approche de quelque pas.

«N'approche pas !

«Tu vois.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête dans la défaite.

«Je… C'est…

Pendant mon bafouillage, il a pris les devants et a continué à s'approcher. Il me caresse la joue et je le laisse faire.

«Tu n'es peut-être pas attiré par les hommes, mais ça t'empêche pas d'apprécier ce que je te fais.

Je rougis à nouveau, pitié tuez-moi.

«Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Essayer quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Il a du voir que je suis perdu car il souffle d'exaspération et reprends.

«Pourquoi ne pas essayer une relation, pourquoi ne pas voir si ça peut fonctionner nous deux ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser une chance ?

Je n'arrive pas à formuler une phrase compréhensible. Je suis à la fois tenté et dégoûté de moi-même pour être tenté. Il cherche mon regard et moi j'essaye de le fuir, j'ai pas envie de lui donner une réponse, je suis pas encore certain. Il est doux et a l'air préoccupé par moi, c'est-ce qui me fait douter. Et ce manque ! J'ai tellement envie de revivre les évènements des nuits passées quand j'avais encore les yeux bandés.

«Réponds-moi Harry, s'il te plaît...

Je suis encore plus choqué et pris au dépourvu, d'entendre mon prénom suivi d'un «s'il te plaît». Il doit vraiment être mal.

«Je… D'accord.

Ma voix est très hésitante et je ne peux que me traiter de fou pour avoir dit oui. Il me sourit et continue à me caresser la joue.

«Viens suis-moi.

Il s'écarte et me propose sa main. Je la regarde soupçonneuse, mais je la prends, après tout si nous sortons ensemble, je dois apprendre à lui faire confiance. Comme c'est bizarre de penser ainsi. Draco et moi, ensemble. On se dirige vers la château, on passe devant quelques personnes qui nous observent avec étonnement, même si la rumeur courait que Draco m'a prit comme future conquête, ça restait une rumeur, c'est différent de le voir dans la réalité. Nous descendons dans les cachots, je commence à avoir une petite idée de la destination. Bingo.

«Appartement privé ?

Il me sourit au lieu de me répondre. Nous pénétrons dans une grande chambre après être passé par la salle commune des Serpentards. Par contre, j'ai été surpris de ne tomber sur personne dans la crypte des serpents. Il ferme délicatement la porte et me propose de m'assoir sur le lit. Le lit ressemble à ceux que l'on trouve chez les Gryffondor avec la couleur qui diffère, ceux-ci son vert et argent et le drap paraît être du satin. L'endroit est grand et propre, une armoire en bois sombre dans le coin droit et un bureau dans les mêmes teintes juste à côté, celui-ci parait bien rangé. La chambre respire le luxe. Dommage qu'il manque une fenêtre, c'est un feu magique allumé dans la cheminé qui nous éclaire.

Ça reste agréable.

«Ma chambre te plait ?

Je hoche de la tête pour confirmer et lui pose une question.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

«Pour commencé sur des bonnes bases, maintenant que tu es consentant.

J'ai une alarme qui s'est allumée dans mon cerveau et qui me dit que je me suis fait piéger. Il s'assied près de moi et me prend la tête entre ses main. Il pose un léger bisou sur mon front avant de prendre mes lèvres. J'appris plus tard que embrasser sur le front quelqu'un c'est lui donner son respect, Draco ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il me pousse légèrement sur mon dos en continuant à m'embrasser et en prenant position au-dessus de moi. Certains flashs me reviennent en tête pas que des joyeux, ceux qui me sont désagréable, quand il m'a forcé.

Pourquoi je lui fait confiance après autant d'années ? Parce que j'ai envie de lui faire confiance, parce que Pansy et Hermione lui fait confiance.

Je participe même si mes gestes sont timides et que je me limite seulement à ses épaule et le haut du dos. Ça à l'air de le satisfaire.

Je remarque que plus tard qu'il a enlevé une partie de mes vêtement et des siens, ils nous restent juste nos jeans et sous-vêtement. Le tissus du draps contre ma peau est vraiment agréable, accompagné de la peau douce de Draco c'est un vrai délice. Je n'ai plus envie de penser à mes préférences ou quoique ce soit même, je veux juste en profiter ce soir et voir ce qu'il me prépare pour cette nuit. J'ai chaud, trop chaud, je l'oblige à ralentir pour que je puisse enlever mon jeans et le sien. Je me sens un peu drogué dans mes geste, ils sont brusques et irréfléchis, mais j'arrive à mes fins. Les pantalons à leurs places sur le sol, nous avons pu continuer. D'un mouvement du bassin il me demande d'écarter un peu mes jambes pour qu'on puisse mettre nos deux érections en contact, c'est ainsi que nous commençons des mouvement frénétique l'un contre l'autre.

Nous gémissons ensemble, ignorant le fait que nous avons oublié de mettre un sort de silence sur la pièce.

Nos sous-vêtements rejoignent assez vite le sol, eux-aussi.

Mes jambes prennent rapidement place sur les hanches de mon futur amant et nos mouvements se font plus intense. Je n'ai plus aussi peur que la première fois, je sais ce qui m'attend. C'est si différent d'une femme, plus brute. Mais pas déplaisant. Il dévore mon oreille pour descendre dans mon cou. Moi de mon côté, je profite de la douceur de ses cheveux en laissant égarer mes main dedans.

Nous nous décalons un peu pour reprendre un peu d'énergie et ainsi permettre une meilleur prise pour récupérer sa baguette. Il jette le sort accio pour ramener le tube de lubrifiant. Il me l'applique avec un doigt dans le trou de mon postérieur. C'est gênant et froid au début, mais je sais que c'est utile pour la suite. Il me prépare du doigt, j'halète sous la douleur, mais il me conseille de rester calme et de me détendre. J'ai du mal, mais j'essaye.

«Voilà amour, c'est bien.

'Amour' c'est agréable d'être appelé de cette manière.

«Vas-y.

Je l'autorise à me prendre, il a l'air impatient. Il place son pénis à l'entrée et pénètre lentement pour me laisser m'habituer à sa présence et prendre plus vite de plaisir. C'est douloureux et j'ai du mal à lui dire de commencer les mouvements.

«Commence.

«Tu es sûr ?

Sa respiration est erratique, je peux sentir qu'il se retient difficilement.

«Oui.

«La douleur est éphémère rassures-toi.

Il commence à se déplacer lentement pour pas me blesser, quand il touche enfin ma prostate. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier sur le coup, c'est juste un point de bonheur au fond de moi et j'en redemande. Il exauce mon souhait très rapidement et accentue sa vitesse. J'apprécie et j'en veux plus.

Draco m'aidait à jouir en même temps que lui, passe sa main sur mon pénis et me masturbant. Nous venons très vite après ça.

Je me suis réveillé deux heures plus tard dans ses bras, il dort encore. C'est bizarre j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si naturel et heureux dans son sommeil.

«Essayer, c'est pas si mal en fait.

Je souris et me blottis un peu plus contre lui pour dormir.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard.

«Il faut vraiment qu'ils apprennent à mettre un sort de silence !

«Pansy chérie, soit contente que ça finisse bien et raconte-moi pourquoi nous sommes seuls dans les cachots des Serpentards ?

«Quelqu'un à eut la bonne idée de changer le mot de passe et de ne prévenir personne, bizarre, non ?

«En effet.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Pour commencer, je remercie les gens qui ont mit en favoris cette fic ou qui l'on commenté, car c'est ça qui m'a motivé. Un grand merci !**

**Je veux aussi préciser que cette fic à été une de mes première et que je me suis totalement lâchée pour l'écrire, j'ai écris ce que j'avais envie de lire, donc oui c'est exagéré d'avoir mis tout le monde en couple HOMOSEXUEL ! Si ça ne plait pas, je vous force pas à lire! Il y a énormément de slash, c'est bien sur fait exprès pour m'exercer, car j'ai envie d'avoir un peu d'expérience pour mes autres fic.**

**En tout cas j'ai adoré écrire cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous a autant plut que à moi ! J**

**Une petite review s'il vous plait ! :D**


End file.
